You're Lucky, He's Lucky, I'm Lucky
by IBelieveYouLiar
Summary: Fill for this Tumblr prompt: Caskett and Rocky Horror Picture Show. Bonus points if one of them dressed as one of the characters when they were younger. Crazy little one shot, T for a few references.


**AN: Okay so this is pretty nutty, I will admit. I saw a prompt on the Castle Fanfic Prompts page on Tumblr and a plot bunny formed. And it wouldn't go away so I wrote this.**

**_Prompt: Caskett and Rocky Horror Picture Show. Bonus points if one of them dressed as one of the characters when they were younger._**

**So here it is! Just a quick, silly one-shot. Spoilers for Rocky Horror (if you haven't seen it. And if you haven't, why? Fantastic musical and well worth your two hours). T for some sexual references but nothing too bad.**

**IBYL  
****xo**

* * *

"It's astounding." Richard Castle murmured.

"What is, Castle?"

"Time. It's fleeting." Castle said, nodding to the murder board as Beckett wiped away the timeline from their most recent case with ease.

"Madness takes its toll?" Kate smirked, as Rick's eyes widened with glee.

"If you bust out the Time Warp in the precinct I will love and worship you forever." Castle said.

"Ha!" Kate crowed. "Not a chance, Ricky."

"Can that be our film for date night?" He asked.

"You're a fan."

"Um, hello. Singing, dancing, completely insane laboratory creations, aliens from Transylvania, and Meatloaf. Yes, I'm a fan."

"I suppose it is your brand of crazy, isn't it?" Kate mused and Rick nodded.

"Oh yeah. I love it. Alexis and I try to get to special screenings as often as possible."

"Throwing toast at the screen, shooting water pistols when it rains…" Kate began. "Oh jeez Rick, please tell me you didn't wear the fishnets."

"And what if I did?" Rick queried, laughing when Kate scrunched her nose in distaste.

"Not sure I can ever look at you the same."

"Never fear – I usually went as Riff Raff."

"And Alexis?"

"Janet, typically."

"Nice." Kate said with a grin.

"Now to you – are you a connoisseur of the ridiculousness that is Rocky Horror?" Rick asked.

"Let's just say I know my way around a midnight screening, okay?" Kate drawled.

"Sometimes I wonder how I can love you more each day and then I learn these amazing little tidbits about you." Rick said, supressing a smile as Kate flushed a pretty shade of pink. "But back to the point, miss distraction – can we PLEASE watch Rocky Horror? I'll be on my best behaviour."

"Maybe I don't want you on your best behaviour, _Rick._" She murmured into his ear, grinning when he gasped out a breath and swallowed hard.

"So hot." He spluttered.

"Come on, let's get out of here." Kate said, ushering her fiancée to the elevator.

xxxxxx

After they'd finished dinner, Castle shooed Kate to the couch before pouring them each a glass of wine. He handed over the red and smiled when Kate thanked him. They sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes before Castle shifted with an audible sigh, making Kate giggle.

"Go on, then." She said, with a glance at her watch.

"What?"

"Cue up Rocky Horror. It's still early." Kate smiled as Rick placed a smacking kiss to her lips and leapt from the couch.

"Yes! I'm excited." Castle said, moving at the speed of light to get popcorn ready and insert the DVD.

"You're so cute." Kate muttered with a grin. Rick sat back on the couch, curling an arm around her and pulling her into his embrace.

"I haven't watched this in forever. I'm excited."

"I'm glad."

Science Fiction Double Feature rang out across the room and Kate found herself a little giddy with the excitement as well.

It was a great film, after all.

xxxxxx

"There is something you're not telling me." Castle murmured into his partner's ear shortly after the two protagonists found themselves running through the rain after a breakdown.

Kate giggled. "Maybe I'm a fan."

"I guessed that. I wasn't expecting you to be able to quote the whole film, though."

"I like to keep you on your toes."

"And…? There's a story there. I know there is."

"I dabbled in college."

"In musical theatre?" He asked gleefully.

"The theatre geeks were a fun crowd." Kate said with a shrug.

"And you did a production of Rocky Horror?" Rick asked, eyes twinkling with the sparkle that always appeared when he learned something new about the love of his life.

"A terrible, terrible production. But yes."

"Who were you? Were you Janet?" He asked, clapping his hands together and pausing the film. Kate shook her head and Castle took that as opportunity to guess again. "Oh my god was little Katie Beckett Columbia?"

"Sequins and all." Kate said, as Rick let out an unmanly squeal in excitement.

"Please please please tell me someone has photos."

"I'm afraid not. It was very amateur." Kate said with a grin.

"I am happy to know this about you. Does my mother know this about you?" Rick asked.

"I can't say it's come up in conversation."

"She already likes you more than me, this will only compound that."

"Then it can just be our little secret." Kate said with a wink. She went to settle back into Castle's embrace but found herself pulled into a deep kiss that she had no intention of avoiding.

"One day your complete and utter sex appeal and hotness is going to be the death of me." He whispered against her lips hotly. She barked out a husky laugh, pupils dilated.

"You can handle it, babe." She whispered back. "Play the movie. It's nearly time to Time Warp."

xxxxxx

Their movie watching continued in much the same vein, teasing and taunting each other and enjoying a lot of laughs. Kate had to pause the film to have a major giggle fit after Rick's word-perfect rendition of 'Sweet Transvestite', and she couldn't help but be impressed at his alarmingly accurate Dr. Scott accent and exclamations. Rick, in turn, found himself giggling at Kate's high-pitched Columbia impersonation and couldn't help but bite his knuckle at his fiancée's incredibly sexy rendition of 'Touch-a Touch-a Touch Me'. He was a red-blooded man, and he couldn't help but be attracted to Kate's little sensual butt wiggles and her big doe eyes throughout her impromptu lounge room performance. Hell, there were straight women who would be turned on by Katherine Beckett.

Soon enough, or too soon in the couple's opinion, the Transylvanians returned to Transylvania and the final credits rolled.

"I like movie night." Castle breathed into Beckett's hair.

"Me too." She said, and they sat in silence for a while before Rick could no longer remain silent.

"Kate?"

"Yes, Rick?"

"Do you still have the Columbia costume?"

"Why, Castle? Doing something for you?" Kate asked slyly, lowering her voice.

"Uh… well… I'd never say no to you in hotpants, Kate." He swallowed thickly.

"Depends on how well behaved you are in the next few weeks, Rick. I think it's buried away somewhere." She simpered, and Rick couldn't help but gulp again, his mouth suddenly feeling very dry.

"I'll be good. Anything you want. Well. You know." Rick rambled.

Kate kissed him soundly to quieten him before standing and holding her hand out to her partner.

"What say we continue this negotiation elsewhere?" She murmured in her bedroom voice, the one that had a history of causing Rick to swallow his tongue. He pulled her to him, hips colliding, before beginning to walk towards their bedroom.

"You offering to thrill me, chill me, fulfil me Ricky?" Kate said, stepping away from Rick to peel her shirt over her head. She continued the journey to their room with a sway in her hips and an undeniable jaunt to her strides. Rick couldn't help but pause. Kate turned back around, a glimmer of mischief in her eyes. "I've got an itch to scratch, and I need assistance." She poked out her tongue as Rick fought to catch his breath.

"So. Hot." He murmured, before racing after his soon-to-be wife.

* * *

**Review? Thanks for reading!**


End file.
